E-102 Gamma
Ten artykuł dotyczy postaci z gry ''Sonic Adventure. Być może szukałeś jej sobowtóra z Sonic Battle? – czerwono-czarny robot z serii E-100 zbudowany przez Doktora Eggmana. Pojawia się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Gamma początkowo był wierny swojemu stwórcy, ale zbuntował się przeciwko niemu aby uratować zwierzęta które zasilały pozostałe roboty z serii E-100. Swoją misję wypełnił, ale przypłacił to życiem. Na jego podstawie powstał znany z Sonic Heroes E-123 Omega. Utworzenie E-102 Gamma został stworzony na potrzeby gry Sonic Adventure, kiedy twórcy zaczęli otrzymywać od graczy prośbę o dodanie postaci która mogłaby strzelać do swoich przeciwników. Ponieważ uznali, że Sonic posługujący się bronią byłby nieodpowiedni, postanowiono stworzyć nową postać. Tak więc powstał Gamma - pierwszy całkowicie grywalny robot z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, z kompletną historią przedstawioną od początku do końca. Początkowo wpłynęło kilka projektów jego postaci, które przypominało EggRobo znane z Sonic & Knuckles. Później nadano mu bardziej proporcjonalną, ludzką sylwetkę. Styl gry Gammy został potem wykorzystany na poziomach Tailsa i Eggmana w Sonic Adventure 2. Mimo że Gamma nie pojawił się w wielu grach to wywarł na serii pewne zmiany, ponieważ za jego sprawą w Sonic Heroes powstał E-123 Omega, a w Shadow the Hedgehog jeż Shadow otrzymał możliwość posługiwania się bronią. Historia Sonic Adventure E-102 Gamma został stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana w Final Egg - tajnej bazie położonej w Mystic Ruins. Gamma był drugim robotem z serii E-100, mniej zaawansowanym od swojego starszego brata E-101 Bety. Zaraz po narodzinach ''Eggman wysłał go na strzelnicę, aby potrenował strzelanie do swoich przyszłych celów. Kiedy wrócił Eggman wyjaśnił mu że musi mieć elitarną załogę na swoim latającym okręcie - Egg Carrier. W tym celu Gamma musiał pokonać w walce Betę. Robot mocno zaskoczył Eggmana, kiedy okazało się że pokonał bardziej zaawansowanego technologicznie brata. Gamma otrzymał przydział na latającej fortecy, a doktor stworzył kolejne roboty z serii E-100 na jego podstawie. Byli to: E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon i E-105 Zeta. Beta również został zabrany na pokład, ponieważ przekonał do tego doktora, ale miał mieć zmienione części. Na pokładzie Egg Carriera Gamma i pozostałe roboty otrzymały zadanie znalezienia niezwykłej żaby z ogonem, która miała połknięty Szmaragd Chaosu i ogon mitycznego potwora zwanego Chaosem, którego Eggman planował wykorzystać do podboju świata. thumb|Gamma i ptak Gamma udał się do Station Square i znalazł żabę w Emerald Coast. Kiedy miał wracać ukazał mu się czerwony ognik. Gamma został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów, ale nie był w stanie dokładnie ustalić swojego położenia. Gamma podszedł do ołtarza i ujrzał tam śpiewające Chao. Za jego plecami pojawiła się kolczatka Tikal i prosiła aby nie podchodził za blisko, ponieważ obawiała się że robot jest agresywny. Jednak szybko zrozumiała że Gamma nie miał złych zamiarów. Kolczatka opowiedziała mu o Chaosie, który był strażnikiem ołtarza i Chao. Tikal opisała go jako uprzejmą istotę, której zagrażał jej ojciec Pachacamac - wódz Klanu Knucklesa. Kolczatka bała się o los jaki spotka Chao jeśli pozostałe kolczatki zaatakują ołtarz. Po pewnym czasie wizja urwała się i Gamma był znowu na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Przybył w samą porę, ponieważ Eggman zaczął sprawdzać złapane żaby. Był wściekły na pozostałe roboty, za to że te nie przyniosły mu właściwej żaby. Jednak bardzo ucieszył się kiedy zobaczył że Gamma jako jedyny wykonał swoje zadanie. Eggman ukarał pozostałe roboty z serii E-100, wyrzucając je z Egg Carriera. Następnie kazał Gammie udać się do pokładowego więzienia i zabrać stamtąd ptaka, którego chroniła pewna dziewczyna. Gamma pomylił jednak drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia w którym przebudowywany był E-101 Beta. Widok ten zszokował go. Gamma przeszedł następnie przez właściwe drzwi. Kiedy doszedł do celi, w której trzymana była Amy i jej niebieski ptak, przystąpił do zadania. Gamma kazał jej oddać ptaka, ale Amy nie chciała się zgodzić. Gamma nie był w stanie pojąć dlaczego dziewczyna chce bronić czegoś, co nie ma dla niej żadnego pożytku. Amy próbowała przekonać Gammę, aby wypuścił ją z celi. Ostatecznie ptak to uczynił, po tym jak przeleciał przez kraty i spojrzał Gammie prosto w oczy. Robot nie wytrzymał i postanowił sprzeciwić się Eggmanowi, uwalniając Amy. Następnie kazał jej uciekać, ponieważ niedługo będą lądować w Final Egg. Amy podziękowała mu za pomoc i powiedziała że kiedy następnym razem się spotkają, to będą przyjaciółmi. Gamma otrzymał następnie od Eggmana zadanie zdobycia Jet Boostera i stawienia się na zewnętrznym pokładzie. Gamma zjawił się i doktor dał mu zadanie zniszczenia intruzów: Sonica i Tailsa. Kiedy doktor odleciał Gamma przystąpił do walki z Soniciem. Przerwała ją Amy, która powiedziała Gammie że nie musi służyć doktorowi. Amy powiedziała mu że Eggman jest złą osobą, która równie źle traktuje jego. Gamma zrozumiał to i wstrzymał ogień. Kiedy zapytał się Amy dlaczego mu pomaga, odpowiedziała że właśnie zostali przyjaciółmi tak jak obiecała. Następnie Amy i Tails odlecieli z pokładu spadającego Egg Carriera, a podobnie postąpił Gamma. Gamma poleciał do Mystic Ruins. Postanowił wykasować Eggmana ze statusu swojego pana i uratować swych braci z serii E-100. Musiał ich w tym celu zniszczyć, aby uwolnić zwierzęta jakie ich zasilały. W Windy Valley ''uratował E-103 Deltę, a w Red Mountain E-104 Epsilona. Następnie ustalił że Beta i Zeta mogą być na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Gamma zlokalizował E-105 Zetę w Hot Shelter i również go uratował. Po wyjściu z Hot Shelter Gamma ustalił że musi jeszcze znaleźć Betę, a także znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie samego siebie, ponieważ tylko w ten sposób wypełni swą misję. Wkrótce Gamma znalazł przebudowanego E-101 Betę, zwanego E-101 Mark II. Gamma pokonał go na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Tuż przed śmiercią Beta postrzelił Gammę, co mógł zrobić w ramach zemsty lub w celu ułatwienia swemu ukończenia misji. Ciężko ranny Gamma zaczął odchodzić od miejsca eksplozji Bety. Wkrótce podleciał do niego brązowy ptak, który zasilał Betę. Na chwilę przed śmiercią Gamma ujrzał przed oczami obraz rodziny ptaków, po czym upadł. Po chwili eksplodował i wypuścił na wolność różowego ptaka. Następstwa Po śmierci Gammy na wolność został wypuszczony różowy Flicky, który go zasilał. Różowy i brązowy Flicky odnaleźli potem trzeciego członka swojej rodziny - niebieskiego ptaka którego chroniła Amy. Dzięki temu ptasia rodzina w końcu połączyła się i mogła żyć w spokoju. Gamma nie pojawił się w ostatniej historii w Sonic Adventure, ale reprezentował go różowy Flicky który pomógł Amy znaleźć jeden ze Szmaragdów Chaosu. Na podstawie E-102 Gammy powstało wiele podobnych robotów. Najbardziej rozpoznawalny E-123 Omega stał się potem jedną z głównych postaci w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic Adventure 2 W Sonic Adventure 2 na poziomach Pyramid Cave, Death Chamber i Egg Quarters pojawiały się roboty E-1000, których celem było bronienie bazy Eggmana przed intruzami. Roboty te kolorystycznie przypominają Gammę, ale budowie ich ciała znajduje się wiele różnic. E-1000 nie posiadają celownika laserowego, kółek na nogach, Jet Boostera, oraz dwa działka na dłoniach zamiast jednego. Mimo braku Jet Boostera mogą latać dzięki silnikom odrzutowym. Są również o wiele mniej wytrzymałe, ale posiadają dobrą celność. Sonic Battle W Sonic Battle Doktor Eggman wykorzystywał stare części robotów i eksperymentował nad Szmaragdami Chaosu. Wynikiem tych eksperymentów był 'Chaos Gamma '- robot prawie identyczny do Gammy. Chaos Gamma różnił się od oryginału tym, że nie posiadał celownika, oraz dwie ręce zamiast działka laserowego w jednej. Chaos Gamma posiadał jednak szerszy arsenał broni m.in. wyrzutnię min wybuchowych, elektryczne szpony czy działka strzelające kulami energii. Różnił się również w osobowości - posługiwał się mniej robotycznym językiem, ale był okrutny i bezwzględnie lojalny wobec Eggmana (pod koniec gry w jakiś sposób odszedł od doktora, ale nie działał na jego szkodę). Chaos Gamma miał złapać Emerla, dlatego też w praktycznie każdej historii (poza finałową) atakował bohaterów w celu zemszczenia się na Gizoidzie który zabrał mu Szmaragd Chaosu. Cream próbowała przekonać robota do zmiany swojego nastawienia, podobnie jak Amy robiła to z Gammą. W innych grach Sonic Shuffle E-102 Gamma pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Można go odblokować po kupieniu wszystkich obrazków Amy. Według opisu z gry Gamma został ożywiony dzięki mocy snów. Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl W Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gamma pojawia się jako naklejka zwiększająca atak płomieni o 11 punktów. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate E-102 Gamma pojawia się jako duch-nowicjusz, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby polepszyć swoje statystyki. Charakterystyka Osobowość Początkowo, Gamma nie posiadał żadnej osobowości, był całkowicie posłuszny swojemu stwórcy, Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Ślepo wykonywał jego polecenia i rywalizował ze swoimi braćmi ''z tej samej serii co on sam. Dopiero późniejsze wydarzenia wstrząsnęły Gammą do tego stopnia, że zdecydował on się porzucić Eggmana i uznać go za wroga. Był to między innymi widok drastycznej przebudowy E-101 Bety, jego starszego brata, a później różowa jeżyca Amy. Uświadomiła Gammie że nie powinien pracować dla Eggmana, który zmusza go do czynienia złych rzeczy. Gamma zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że będzie musiał zniszczyć swoich braci z serii E-100, aby uwolnić zasilające ich zwierzątka. Gamma był także gotów na poświęcenie samego siebie, ponieważ zasilał go różowy ptaszek Flicky. Wygląd E-102 Gamma to czerwono-biały robot z żółtymi i zielonymi akcentami. Sylwetka Gammy nawiązuje do przeciętnego człowieka. Posiada dwa robotyczne ramiona. Prawa ręka zastąpiona jest działkiem umożliwiającym strzelanie wiązkami laserowymi. Lewa ręka posiada chwytak. Gamma wyposażony jest także w czujnik laserowy po prawej stronie głowy, kółka na piętach i śmigło wmontowane w brzuch. Robot może także wyposażyć się w Jet Booster, mały unoszący się z tyłu jego głowy dysk pozwalający mu na powolne opadanie, a także Laser Blaster zwiększający zasięg jego pocisków i liczbę luf w dziale. Moce i umiejętności E-102 Gamma dysponuje większą wytrzymałością, w porównaniu z innymi robotami Eggmana, która pozwala mu przyjąć trzy ciosy od Sonica, lub Tailsa, zanim zostanie uszkodzony i niezdatny do walki. Jako jeden z nielicznych, zdołał uniezależnić się od Eggmana i działać samodzielnie. Porusza się dosyć wolno, ale może wysunąć kółka na swoich piętach i przykucnąć. Pozwala mu to szybciej poruszać się po ziemi, szczególnie po trudnym terenie. Posiada wmontowaną od początku zdolność latania nad ziemią, którą umożliwia mu śmigło w brzuchu. Jet Booster pozwala mu natomiast unosić się nad ziemią i powoli opadać. Jego jedynym atakiem jest strzelanie laserowymi pociskami samonaprowadzającymi. Gamma może namierzyć wiele celów jednocześnie, ale musi szybko zacząć strzelać pociskami ze swojej wyrzutni, inaczej jego celownik osłabnie i straci wszystkie namierzone obiekty. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * E-101 Beta (''starszy brat) * E-103 Delta (brat) * E-104 Epsilon (brat) * E-105 Zeta (brat) Sprzymierzeńcy * Doktor Eggman (jako stwórca) * Amy Rose * Rodzina Flickych Neutralni * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Big the Cat * Żabek * Tikal the Echidna * Chao Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Sonic the Hedgehog (początkowo) * Miles "Tails" Prower (początkowo) Temat muzyczny Gamma posiada temat muzyczny o nazwie Theme of E-102 Gamma. ''Jest to instrumentalna piosenka łącząca dźwięki pianina i mechaniczne odgłosy. }} W innych mediach Archie Comics E-102γ pojawia się w luźnej adaptacji wydarzeń z ''Sonic Adventure w komiksach Archiego. Po opuszczeniu Egg Carriera los Gammy pozostawał nieznany, aż do kolejnej serii komiksów. Shadow próbował go potem zrekrutować do organizacji GUN, wiedząc że obaj są przeciwnikami Eggmana. Śmierć Gammy nastąpiła w zupełnie innych okolicznościach, kiedy zaatakował go E-123 Omega, którego Eggman wysłał w celu wyeliminowania zdrajcy. Przed śmiercią Gamma przekazał Omedze swój program wolnej woli. Dzięki temu Omega również zbuntował się przeciwko doktorowi i zajął miejsce Gammy, dołączając do GUN. Istotna rola Gammy w grach została pominięta w komiksach, choć później na jego postaci wzorowany był robot Isaac. Sonic X E-102γ pojawia się w początkowych odcinkach drugiego sezonu, w tzw. Sadze o Chaosie. Losy Gammy są tu bardzo zbliżone do gier, a rola robota jest niemal identyczna jak w Sonic Adventure. Gamma nie niszczy tutaj jednak swoich braci z serii E-100, a jedynie odnajduje ich dezaktywowanych. Za pomocą swoich specjalnych narzędzi Gamma uwalnia uwięzione w robotach zwierzątka. Śmierć Gammy następuje na Egg Carrierze, w walce z E-101 "Kai" (ulepszoną wersją E-101 Bety), ale jej świadkiem jest tutaj Amy. Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Gamma koncept.png|Wczesne szkice postaci Gamma koncept 2.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Gamma model koncept 1.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Gamma model koncept 2.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Artwork E-102 Gamma Sonic Adventure.png|''Sonic Adventure'' E-102gamma.png|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' Gamma Sonic Channel.png|Sonic Channel Modele SA Model Gamma.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Shuffle Model Gamma.png|''Sonic Shuffle'' Ciekawostki * E-102 Gamma jest pierwszą, grywalną postacią w serii, która ponosi śmierć. *Gamma jest jedynym robotem z serii E-100, który posiada na głowie czujnik laserowy. *Gamma jest jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic Adventure, której temat muzyczny nie zawiera słów. *Gamma nigdy nie może wejść do wody, ponieważ jeśli się do niej zbliży to aktywuje się Flight Mode, który będzie unosić robota nad ziemią. Z tego powodu nie zaleca się go używać w ogrodach Chao. *Gamma jest jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic Adventure, która nie pojawia się w epilogu. Reprezentuje go natomiast różowy Flicky. *Gamma jest jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic Adventure, która bezpośrednio nie spotkała się z Chaosem (pośrednio można zaliczyć porwanie przez Gammę Żabka, który miał w sobie ogon Chaosa) *W oryginalnej, japońskiej wersji Sonic Adventure na Dreamcasta, w trakcie rozgrywki Gamma był bardzo cichą postacią, która rozmawiała tylko podczas cutscenek i walk z postaciami. W międzynarodowym wydaniu Sonic Adventure zostało to zmienione. *Gamma jest jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, która nie otrzymała nowego modelu i tekstur. *Gamma jest jedyną grywalną postacią z Sonic Adventure, która nie powraca w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. en:E-102 Gamma ru:E-102 Гамма de:E-102 Gamma es:E-102 Gamma fr:E-102 Gamma Kategoria:Seria E-100 Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zniszczony Kategoria:Grywalne postacie